1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional toolbox includes a case 130, a cover 110, a rack 120, two connectors 140, two shafts 150 and two holders 160. The case 130 includes two lateral walls each defining an aperture 132. The cover 110 includes two lugs 112. Each lug 112 defines an oblong aperture 114. The rack 120 includes two lateral members each defining a groove 121 and an aperture 122. Each connector 140 includes a boss 141 and an oblong aperture 142. Each shaft 150 is oblong in a cross-sectional view. The bosses 141 are put in the grooves 121. The connectors 140 and the rack 120 are put between the lugs 112. The lugs 112 are put in the case 130. The shafts 150 are put in the apertures 132, 114, 142 and 122. Attached to the rack 120 are the holders 160 for tools. As the cover 110 is lifted, the shafts 150 and the connectors 140 are pivoted. The rack 120 will eventually be pivoted due to the insertion of the bosses 141 in the grooves 121. When the cover 110 is completely lifted, the rack 120 is lifted and so are the holders 160. However, the weight of the tools held by the holders 160 often causes the rack 120 to fall. Thus, the cover 110 is lowered, and the case 130 closed. Such accidental closing causes a user troubles in getting the tools. Moreover, while taking tools from the case 130, a user would get hurt by the tools held to the holders 160.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.